No Regrets
by DefyingMyGravity
Summary: What does it feel like, kissing Hermione while the world seems about to crumble all around you? Bookverse. Song: When We Die by Bowling for Soup


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, some of the words, or the song that's in this story. No own, no profit, no sue.**

**A/N: I really like this song. And I was finishing up a Harry Potter Marathon that consisted of watching every single movie while reading through every single book, so this happened.**

**No Regrets**

'_Cause nothing's worth losing,_

_Especially the chance to make it right._

"Hang on a moment," Ron said loudly to gain Harry and Hermione's attention. "We've forgotten someone!"

"Who," Hermione asked, sounding just a little confused.

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen won't they," Ron reasoned.

"You mean we ought to have them fighting," Harry asked.

"No, I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want anymore Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us –"

Ron cut off abruptly as the basilisk fangs fell out of Hermione's arms. She ran toward him and Ron dropped the things in his arms as well. It was as if they had planned it, knew what was coming. When Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck and began to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

_And I know that we're gonna be fine,_

_And the tattooed mistakes _

_Often fade over time._

Ron allowed himself to remember the multiple things he and Hermione had done over the years. How much he'd hated her in First Year until he and Harry had saved her from that Troll on Halloween. How Hermione had almost been in tears, shaking his shoulder and calling his name, when he had finally roused himself after being knocked out by the White Queen in McGonagall's chess game. She'd hugged him then much like she was doing now, only without the kissing.

How, in Second Year when Hermione had been gushing about Lockhart and all the things he'd done in his books, it had made Ron hate the man even more. He hadn't understood why at the time, but now… How he'd gone to visit her almost every day when she had been Petrified – Ron had actually been worried about her. The way Hermione had beamed at them when she'd come into the Great Hall, fresh from being Un-Petrified.

In Third Year, when he blamed her cat for killing Scabbers and they didn't talk to each other for a long while. He felt really bad about having done that and he'd missed talking to her during that time. And what an idiot he'd been in Fourth Year – '_you _are_ a girl'_. Hermione was right to have gotten angry at him then. He'd been absolutely miserable at the Yule Ball, watching Hermione dance and talk and laugh with Viktor Krum. But, now that he thought about it, Hermione hadn't seemed too happy with the way he always stared after Fleur Delacour.

Not much had happened during Fifth Year, as they'd been waiting for You-Know-Who to come springing out from somewhere and kill them all. But there had been the enormous break-through of having _Hermione Granger_ directly and completely go against the orders of a teacher. And getting to see just how amazing she was at magic. He'd known that already, of course, but when you get to see her doing all those things it's almost beautiful.

But of all things, Sixth Year had been the worst. Between constant arguments about, well, everything, Ron had decided to jump the gun and start dating Lavender Brown just to show his sister up about never having snogged anyone. Harry had told him later about how Hermione had cried about it once after seeing them and he still couldn't look at Lavender without thinking about it. And then how glad he'd been when, after almost dying from poisoning, Hermione had started talking to him and Lavender had stopped. More than that, Hermione practically took care of him while he was in the Hospital Wing.

And now, this year. With all the danger and on-edge nerves, she had still stayed with him. When he was Splinched, Hermione had healed him as best she could and tried to take care of him then, too. Even when he'd foolishly Apparated away from them and took so long to find his way back, she forgave him. Eventually, of course; the silent treatment after trying to hex him had lasted a while. And here they were now, so many years after when they first met, kissing for the first time.

"Is this the moment," he heard Harry ask faintly as he and Hermione continued to kiss, not even coming up for air. Harry waited a moment before speaking again.

"OI! There's a war going on here," He said loudly, finally making the two break away from each other. They still kept their arms around each other as they turned toward him. Ron felt dazed, like he'd been hit with a Bludger one too many times, just without the pain.

"I know, mate. So it's now or never, isn't it?"

_As long as we live,_

_Time passes by_

_And we won't get it back when we die._

After all, Ron didn't know what could happen in the next minute when they would leave the safety of the Room of Requirement. For all he knew, he'd never see Hermione alive again after right now. He didn't want to put _Never Kissed Hermione_ on the list of things he'd never done in his life. He didn't want this to be a lost chance that he would regret. Hermione was too important, their future too uncertain.

"Never mind that, what about the Horcrux? D'you think you could just – just hold it in until we've got the diadem," Harry asked them, sounding exceptionally awkward. Ron felt his face heat.

"Yeah – right – sorry," Ron said as he and Hermione let go of each other and started collecting up the basilisk fangs once more. Ron glanced at Hermione as they straightened and saw that her face was slightly pink. The three headed out the door together.

Well, Ron thought to himself, at least I had this chance. Maybe we'll live long enough for the next one.

'_Cause nothing's worth losing,_

_Especially the chance to make it right._

_And I know that we're gonna be fine,_

_And the tattooed mistakes _

_Often fade over time._

_As long as we live,_

_Time passes by_

_And we won't get it back when we die._


End file.
